


I'm going to be there with you somehow

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler
Summary: POST TROS DRIBBLEDO NOT PROCEED IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TROS, not even to the author's note.Unbetad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I'm going to be there with you somehow

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fix it fic. I'm sorry. Still grieving.

#

Her hand moves to cut through the air. The yellow burn at the side of her vision is still foreign. Inhales come in disturbed little sniffs.

Blue. She always had blue. 

_Or red._

She swats away the memory. Her foot stumbles. 

_Be with me._

Her breathing evens out as she closes her eyes. 

_There._

She slides into Ataru, twisting her body in a flip above the abyss of the ravine. 

_Still my favourite move._

And when she lands, she knows what will follow. 

Form V. 

Her heart beats rapidly. 

Ba-dam, ba-dam, ba-dam, ba-dam. 

Behind it, a faint undercurrent, inaudible to anyone but her. A pulse in the Force. 

_Bam, dam. Bam, dam. Bam, dam._

When her hand moves, a cool touch is there so nudge it to place. Oil that allows the form to click into place. 

_Be with me._

Sweat beads her brows. She closes her eyes. Ducks under, in this current, while her feet spin her over a thin tree trunk, steps light and precise. She doesn't need to watch. 

She isn't scared anymore. 

She wishes she would fall. Every single time, she wishes she would fall, grind her bones to powder on the stones, spike her heart, her skull on the razor sharp granite pikes in the dark. 

_Don't spite me like that._

Her feet touch the ground again. 

She doesn't open her eyes. She wouldn't see anything either way. In the dark, in the void, though, she can _almost_ see _him_. 

"Be with me," she begs, choking out the sound. Barely words. 

She feels his warmth. She doesn't know if it's a memory or reality anymore. His embrace… 

"Be with me," she grinds out, the Force rippling around her as she wills worlds to bend, rocks to mollify, water to evaporate, life to sprout. 

"Be with me," she commands, feeling wet lips on hers, tasting blood, tasting exhaustion. 

Tasting love. 

She opens her eyes. Around her, another acre of jungle, a new rivulet of water.

She feels him smiling at her forgiving ly, and imagines him leaning against the tree in his black, torn clothes. His eyes would shine with so much more. 

_The Force doesn't work like that, love._

He tells her this every time. 

"I won't stop trying," she says, defiantly, like every time. 

_I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I've already waited a lifetime. What's another more._

She feels like she will break. Break again, and again, and again. 

_Don't. They need you._

"Be with me?“ she invites him shakily. 

_Always._

Sand hits her toes when she emerges from the forest. The double sun is setting over the horizon. High pitched shrieks and laughter come from the kids, out in playtime. 

"Do you want me to announce dinner?“ Rose asks. 

Their eyes meet, exchanging understanding without words. 

"Yes, please."

She hears Rose shout through the amplifier, starting to gather the ants of the school. Rey retreats to her cabin, changing her sweaty clothes for new ones hastily. 

Tears run down her face. Her heart cracks. Warm hands brush her cheek. She shivers against it. 

_Just a little more, sweetheart. Just a little more. Then you'll be with me._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fuck jj abrams really


End file.
